Mario A Day Stories
by Gaminggenius
Summary: Daily stories from the Mario world! A chapter for every day! You never know what you'll find; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, OC's... anything! ALSO, most chapters will revolve around the koopalings, so they are one of my characters selected. All oneshots.
1. March 20

**A/N - I don't own Mario, etc., etc.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

March 20, 2010

Mario, Luigi, and Peach

Mario was nonchalantly walking with Peach and Luigi through a cornfield just south of Toad Town.

_Ah, what a peaceful-a-walk_. Mario thought to himself.

Oooh, a crop circle! exclaimed Peach excitedly.

Oh, there-a-must be aliens! Luigi squeaked in frightened tones.

How fascinating! Peach said as she examined the strange formations.

I-a-wonder what shapes they are! Mario wondered aloud.

So, after further examinations involving climbing on top of a barn, and a forklift, the trio finally discovered what the crop circles were and why.

It wasnt actually a shape. It was a bunch of random lines.

The reason was there was a clinically insane Magikoopa firing random blasts in the middle of the field.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**Well... There's a start.**


	2. March 21

****

I don't own anything from the Mario series, blah blah blah.

* * *

March 21, 2010

Lemmy

Lemmy trudged into his room, exhausted, after a terrible, terrible day.

When he first woke up in the morning, Iggy rolled off their bunk bed and landed on top of him.

Then, at breakfast, Roy shoved his face into his cereal bowl.

After breakfast, Morton stole Wendys makeup, rubbed it all over Lemmys face, after which Wendy proceeded in smacking him in the face.

Then, when he visited Ludwig, one of his inventions blew up in his face.

After he washed his face off, he went to see if Larry wanted to play any sport in general. When he entered Larrys room he tripped and landed face-first on a bag of plant manure.

After he washed his face off **again**, he was heading up to his room when Bowser Jr. broke one of his toys and whined for Bowser. Jr. then proceeded in telling Bowser that Lemmy broke his toy, which ultimately resulted in Lemmy being lectured by Bowser.

Then on his way up to his room, he fell down the stairs.

The End

* * *

**Stay tuned for the what may or may not be exiting day 3! Coming tomorrow!**


	3. March 22

****

Sorry about the extra day wait . Had track practice.

I don't own Mario, blah blah blah

* * *

March 22, 2010

Luigi

Luigi was lounging in his old mansion with Professor E. Gadd, and for some reason eating mac & cheese. He felt an unnatural disturbance in that ghost-y force.

This was because an all-new ghost, named Naufid was floating through the foyer. Naufid was the ghost of a koopa Mario killed. The koopa was popular and important, as he was a troop leader. The only one to be killed. In history.

Anyway, Luigi was very disturbed by his disturbance. So Naufid came across the room and shrieked like the sound of breaking glass, and threw a handful of broken glass at Luigi. He knew who Luigi was.

So Luigi freaked out, and he ran into a wall and was knocked out.

He awoke hours later, but he was in his own home. _It must have been a mac & cheese induced dream. Dang._

The End

* * *

**I'm about to upload the other chapter . . meh.  
**


	4. March 23

****

I don't own Mario, blah blah blah

* * *

March 23, 2010

Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa was having a writers block on his newest symphony. He had it _so _close, he just couldnt find the ending.

So he decided to take a stroll through the castle and found his answer.

Lemmy was falling down the stairs for the third day in a row. But this time, there was a rhythm to his falling.

It was like _thump-thump-smack_ repeated over & over. He imagined it on a piano, and it seemed like a nice beat.

The End

* * *

**Dang that was short. Oh well.  
**


	5. March 24

****

Sorry, I missed this day, too! Oh, well, I guess it's up now, right?

I don't own Mario blah, blah, blah

* * *

March 24, 2010

Wario

Wario decided to have a comical day in which he pranked everyone he could.

He decided it would be best to start with Waluigi, as he was the closest. So, he set to work. Waluigi was just heading out to direct some repairs on his stadium when Warios prank was set in motion. As soon as his brother started his car, A large electric current ran through the steering wheel and into Waluigi.

Wario rolled on the floor with laughter, and headed to his next prank: The Mario Bros.

Mario and Luigi were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch when Wario came and asked for a cup of sugar. As they were trying to find the sugar, Wario set up a trip-wire bomb. As soon as the brothers entered the Living room - BANG!

Unfortunately, they suffered head injuries, so Wario had to spend a day in jail. Boo-Hoo for Wario.

The End

* * *

**So and so, eh?  
**


	6. March 25

****

Mmmkay, this one is now up.

I don't own Mario blah, blah, blah

* * *

March 25, 2010

Roy

So far, Roy was having a normal day. He woke up, ate breakfast, then worked out for a few hours.

He was heading to lunch when he noticed things getting weird. Most of his siblings were sitting with siblings they didnt usually.

Larry was sitting next to Iggy, Lemmy with Morton, and Ludwig with Wendy. It was almost dead silent, because none of his siblings sat with someone they talk to.

Roy sat down, alone, because his chair wasnt next to any of his siblings. That was, until Bowser and Bowser Jr. both came in and Jr. jumped up on a chair next to him. It was still quiet, because Jr. and Roy werent the best of friends either.

Bowser sat down, but instead if his enormous lunch lay an aspirin. He took it and left.

It seemed like the strangest thing, until they all remembered Bowser went to a huge party the night before.

The End

* * *

**P.S. I haven't been paying any attention to the reviews, (If I have any) but I will accept some suggestions.**


	7. March 26

****

Yay! Longest chapter so far!

I hope you liek! I don't own Mario. Or any nintendo stuff.

* * *

March 26, 2010

Morton

Morton Koopa Jr. had his mouth taped and was shoved in the closet. It was because of his persistent talking. None of his siblings could stand it, and today, as usual, he had chosen to bother the wrong person - Roy.

Roy was the easiest to annoy, and Morton happened to be lecturing him that he shouldnt work out so much, blah ,blah, blah. So Roy duct taped his mouth, tied his hands and legs together, shoved him in the closet, and locked the door.

Morton was used to this kind of treatment, so he was brightly humming to himself and wondering about who he should talk to when he got out.

He was usually let out a hour or so later by Kammy or Kamek. But today Morton had been sitting in the closet for an hour so far.

Two hours.

Three hours.

After four hours, Morton started to flop around and hit the walls. This went on for a good ten minutes or so, until Morton was exhausted, and he drifted off to a lazy sleep.

***

All of the royal family, Kammy, and Kamek were all happy about a nice long day at the beach. For some reason it seemed way more peaceful than usual. Roy himself was ecstatic. No one knew why it was so much better.

It was when Roy walked by the closet Morton was in that he figured out why. Fearing his father being angry at him for locking Morton up, he quickly unlocked the door, grabbed Morton, and threw him unceremoniously into his room.

The End

* * *

**Sorry AGAIN for the late update, I'll try harder to update in time.**


	8. March 27

****

Meh.

* * *

March 27, 2010

Iggy

Iggy was sitting in the T.V. room Watching T.V. He was bored out of his mind. To the limit.

He hadn't had a good idea in days. He always had fun when he was inventing, but when he wasn't, he was usually just thinking of new inventions.

But not today. All of his good ideas had run dry. Every attempt at an idea was feebler than the last. Maybe he used too much brain power on his last invention.

In spite of this, he trudged up to his room to think of something. On his way up, he tripped and shattered his glasses.

Then he had an idea. Indestructible Glasses! What a brilliant idea!

He sprinted the rest of the way to his room to make blueprints, find materials, start experimenting But when he got a pencil out to list materials, he couldn't see the paper.

The End

* * *

**Meh.**


	9. March 28

****

Holy Crap!!! I actually updated on the _right day!!!_

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

March 28, 2010

Toad

Toad was always the one who got pushed around, ignored, and other various things that are not positive.

Not today. No, no.

Toad was going to stand up today, and no one would push him around today.

So, anyway, Toad was walking around Toad Town, acting as if no one could push him around. But then, as he was walking around he spotted a Dry Bones.

He hated Dry Bones so much, because they were always the ones who pick on him the most. So, he walked right up to the Dry Bones, puffed out his chest, and - before he could do anymore, the dry bones shoved and he fell to the ground.

Everyone started laughing at poor little Toads failed attempt to be tough.

He resolved to never try and be tough again.

The End

* * *

**Yay, now you can look forward to tomorrow!**

**(maybe) :3  
**


	10. March 29

****

3 days in a row!!!!!!! Mweh!

* * *

March 29, 2010

Thwomp

An average thwomp was having an average day, averagely waiting for average old Mario. And who said thwomps dont have variety in their lives?

Anyway, this thwomp _did _like a little variety. So, today he was practicing whomping on the floor. He practiced over and over, even if it was against protocol.

He practiced again and again, all day long, and all night, until the next day, and then

Mario was viciously sprinting through the castle, underneath all thwomps, when he came across an unusual one.

Instead of waiting until Mario was right next to it, it dropped when he was 20 ft. away. But it also was going as such a rapid speed, Mario couldnt get by.

Mario never would have beat Bowser that day had he not had a Hammer Bro. Suit.

The End

* * *

**Mkay I'll (hopefully) update tomorrow.**


	11. March 30

****

Yay, longest chapter so far!! I also think this one is my best so far...

3 Days in a row!! I'm on fire!

* * *

March 30, 2010

Larry

Larry Koopa was blearily rubbing his eyes after a good nights sleep. He was going to smile over at his beautiful garden of plants, but when he looked, he felt pure dread reach his brain.

All of his plants had been burned down to little crispy stubs.

He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow, and all of his siblings came running to his room. They all stared at the remains of his plants with shock.

Larry looked as if he were ready to kill someone.

WHO DID THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL PLANTS?!?!? He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Most of his siblings just mumbled things like Not me or I didnt do it. However Iggy and Ludwig were staring guiltily at their feet.

Larry looked maniacally at all of them until his eyes came to rest on Iggy and Ludwig.

WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?!??! He bellowed in their faces.

Err. We, uh, sorta, well, that is to say. Iggy started.

SPIT IT OUT!!! Larry said forcefilly.

Ve made a growth mulch for your plants, but it sort of made zem explode Ludwig said shamefully.

Larry stared at the two of them for a full three minutes. Then he exited the room.

All of the siblings started berating Iggy and Ludwig with words like Way to go, idiots or Losers.

However, only a couple minutes or so later, Larry came back smiling a wide smile.

Would you please leave my room, Im not angry anymore. He said.

They were all confused, but left without question, just in case he got angry again.

Iggy and Ludwig were relieved that Larry didnt really do anything or at least they thought that until they made it back to their lab

They both gaped in shock as they saw that hundreds of beakers full of chemicals had been smashed, their contents pooled on the floor in a multicolored flurry. Half-finished inventions were broken beyond repair and blueprints were shredded on the floor. Lastly, there was a large note, untidily scrawled on the wall in sharpie; _DONT TOUCH MY PLANTS ANYMORE _is what it read.

The End

* * *

**Better than the rest, eh?**

**There is a low chance that I will be able to update tomorrow, as I have a track meet. So... yeah, don't expect anything.  
**


	12. March 31

****

Yay, 4 days in a row!!!

* * *

March 31, 2010

Mario & Peach

Mario and Peach decided to take a walk. It was a perfect day at about 10 oclock

They set off on their brisk little walk through Toad Town. The sun was beginning to be blocked by clouds, but Mario and Peach were happy all the same.

Five minutes later, the wind started to pick up, and a light drizzle started. Still having a nice walk, Peach just pulled out her parasol so they could continue.

Fifteen minutes later, it was starting to get a little out of hand. Winds were flurrying at 30 Mph, and it was pouring. Mario and Peach started to walk back up to the castle.

Another fifteen minutes later, it was crazy. Winds were going at a good 65 Mph, and rain was coming down in blankets. Mario and Peach were battling against the wind, and were so close to the castle, when the unexpected happened.

An almighty gust sent Peach flying into the air. Mario panicked and started running after her. In thirty-seconds time, however, she had gotten back to the ground, and everything was dying down.

Whoo, Mario sighed when he came over to her. Does-a-everything in-a-my life have-a-to be an adventure?

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	13. April 1

****

I WILL WRITE NO STORY TODAY! GO ON, THEN, LEAVE!

April fools! Yay, 4 days in a row (I think).

* * *

April 1, 2010

Boo

One day a boo decided to annoy Mario. So, this boo decided NOT to be shy. He would just follow Mario around.

So when Mario met this boo, he turned to look right at the boo. This didn't stop the boo, and it just kept coming.

So, Mario was forced to run and run and run away. Then he reached the boss room.

It was a big goomba. So he was fighting the goomba vigorously, and the boo from earlier came up and bit him. Mario lost a life and had to redo the level. Haha Mario!

The End

* * *

**Smarfin.** **Yep, went there.**

**IDK WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY CHAPTERS!!!! THEY ALLZ GOT DELETED!!! I FIX'D EM THOUGH.  
**


End file.
